


A Crimson Collar

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, God I was a smiling and giggling mess writing this..., I really REALLY love this man., I wrote this in about five thirst-filled hours., Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Due to some circumstances, you're stuck wearing Divus' collar, and he has the key! You'll just have to wait for him to finish up with classes to remove it... (Hnngmnghmggh I'm very thirsty for him if I hadn't made it obvious already.)





	A Crimson Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Vulpixune for enabling me. I love you~

This was truly hell…

My whole body was practically screaming at me to scratch it through the turtleneck I wore, and that urge only screamed louder with every second it wasn’t scratched. I didn’t even know why I bought this damn shirt, but despite everything, I couldn’t be gladder that I did…

After all, it hid something very important that would mortify me if any but my eyes saw…

Divus’ collar.

He’d stayed the night the other day, the two of us had gone on a date, enjoying a lovely dinner, even some dancing! (When the radio suddenly started playing and he looked into my eyes with his own, dazzling ones… Why, I was just powerless to resist!) The two of us had even roughhoused a bit on his bed, our rationality subdued from the delicious drinks that’d accompanied dinner, before the two of us had passed out on his bed, wrapped in each others arms. Oh, how perfect an evening it was…

However… At some point, I must’ve tried his collar on or something, which, while embarrassing on it’s own right, wasn’t much of a problem… Except that he’d left before me in the morning, needing to attend classes, and he had the key.

Considering I’d also fallen asleep in his coat, which practically covered everything, I don’t think he noticed I had it on. Even if he could be a bit mischievous at times, he was nothing short of a gentlemen, always making sure my needs were put ahead of anything else. So… Not only was I stuck with it on, he probably had no idea where it was…

After that, I rushed to my room, changed for the day, and went back to work. Luckily, since I was his personal assistant, I could just camp out in his room until he came back to his office, but depending on his schedule… I could be stuck here until the end of the day…

Oh well. I still had work to do.

Adjusting the neck of the turtleneck, I picked up a stack of papers on his desk, getting to work at once. After all, there were a lot of new enrollments, someone had to sift through and organize them all!

\-------

I had lost track of time entirely when I heard the door open, an over dramatic sigh piercing the air as it shut behind him. Little to my surprise, he was leaning against the door in an all-too-fashionable manner, his coat slightly sagging off his shoulders. Instead of his favorite one, (which I’d have to return… Though, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind waiting until tomorrow for… Reasons…) he donned a coat just as extravagant, with a pattern that was unmistakable as that of a white tiger… Or, possibly something akin to it, as I’d learned there were many different creatures in this world that I couldn’t even dream of. Upon his eyes meeting my own, he visibly softened, though there was still a tension to his shoulders.

“Oh, if it isn’t my favorite little puppy… How glad I am to see you…” He walked straight past the lonely coat rack, towards his own desk, before sinking into the bold, red recliner, sinking both into it’s cushions and his coat. I could barely even see his face… I couldn’t help but giggle, leaving my own seat to place some papers on his desk, and to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’m guessing you had a long day?” The groan that escaped him was more than enough of an answer.

“Oh darling, you wouldn’t even believe… but first…” He stretched out his arms, making grabby hands in the air. I climbed into his lap, smiling once I felt his head plop on my shoulders. (Of course, I locked the door first. It wasn’t like we were doing any… “Special,” activities, but I’d still prefer not to have Jamil and Kalim, or worse Jade of Floyd burst in with some petty dispute. They could simply knock first. He took a few moments to actually speak, simply holding me close, and for a moment, I thought he fell asleep! I was soon proven wrong however when I heard him sigh once more.

“I don’t know where some of those students learn to act the way they do… Normally I can handle such petty manners, but I was already frustrated enough this morning… Besides, just how am I supposed to remain composed when Trappola and Cater catch one of the other students on fire!?” I sucked in a breath at the statement. I couldn’t blame him for being so stressed.

“Me too darling, me too… They did try to help put it out, but in the process, almost caught the whole classroom on fire, and even my precious coat! Honestly, it was a nightmare… Poor Epel has it worst. He was partnered up with them, so chances are he’s going to get in trouble by association… Mozus is a rather cruel man after all…” I shuffled a bit to free an arm, patting him lightly on the head. His eyes fluttered closed, the man nuzzling against it.

He took another moment before continuing, reaching for the smoke that was on his desk, taking a long drag. A sweet smelling smoke filled the air, twisting into all sorts of fancy patterns… I’d have been mesmerized, had it not been for the frown that suddenly grew at the sight of his smoke…

“Oh yes, how could I forget… I even lost my favorite collar this morning…”

Oh.

Oh yeah…  
I’m not sure how I forgot about that…

I shuffled a bit in his lap, wondering just how I was going to break the news to him. I knew he wouldn’t be mad or anything, but it was still humiliating… He seemed to notice something was up, raising an eyebrow.

“Darling…? Is there something you want to say?” I knew it’d be bad to hide the truth, so I just sighed in resignation of my fate. If nothing else, I could just run off and claim it was for my lunch break.

“I… Actually have your collar…” First there was a sigh of relief, before his deep, booming laughter filled the air. However, I could only feel my face grow even hotter.

“Darling! Why didn’t you just say so?! I was worried that there was something even worse going on in that little mind of yours! Now… Could I have it back, please?” A stark red, gloved hand lay flat in front of me, and I instinctively shut my eyes, as if that’d let me escape from this situation. 

“... Darling…? … Wait a minute, what’s…” I was practically screaming inside when I felt a finger slip under the turtleneck, pulling it down just enough…

“Well, if this isn’t a little surprise~” Some… “Noise” escaped me, but Divus didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to relish in the sound, pulling me further into his grasp before fiddling with the lock on the collar.

“D-don’t tease me! I don’t even know when I put it on… All I know is that it was last night… Do you know how hard it was to hide this?! All the itching I’ve forced myself through!?” His laughter only made me pout, whining when I felt him starting to tickle my cheek and neck with kisses.

“A lot, I’d assume. Going through all this… Such a good little puppy you are~” Hearing him whisper so seductively into my ear… How could I not shudder from delight?! His eyes took a quick glance at the clock, before he continued, his fingertips lightly grazing beneath the hem of my shirt..

“I’ll be sure to take off the collar, but only if you behave. Alright my cute little puppy?” His fingers stopped, looking at me with such a serious gaze… I knew he’d stop then and there if I said so, but I knew he wouldn’t have brought this up if we didn’t have time. Besides… I was already much too excited, thoughts of what he’d do running through my mind.

“Y-yes Master…” That smirk… That damn smirk… He turned my head to give me a gentle kiss, his hands slipping under my shirt.

“What a good little puppy… If you don’t like anything, then just meow…” I had to stop myself from laughing at the choice, but it still warmed my heart, as comical as the choice was.

He didn’t wait much longer, quickly slipping the turtleneck off and tossing it behind him with a flourish, sneering at the article of clothing.

“Goodness… That thing’s hideous when you’re not in it…” I’m sure he’d have dwelled on it much longer had the circumstances been different, and for once, I’m glad they were, feeling his hands moving towards the zipper on the side of my skirt, quickly nudging it down, leaving me in nothing but my panties and my collar. His cold, gloved hands slowly wandered my body, the contact making me shiver as he hummed in delight.

“You look much better now, my cute little puppy… So… Should I just spoil your now, or make you work for it…” 

I gasped, feeling one of his hands nestle between my legs, just grazing my panties… It seemed to take forever for the man to make a choice, but luckily for me, he seemed to be on the merciful side, pressing his fingers lightly against my clit through the panties. I practically melted into him, crying out when his other hand suddenly pinched my nipple.

“We’ve barely even started and you’re already so excited… I can’t help but wonder if you were thinking about this before I even got here… All lonely and desperate, such a bad master I’ve been…” He kissed along the exposed skin of my neck, down to my shoulder, before gently piercing through the skin of my shoulder with those fangs of his. I could feel him smile as I cried out, squirming in his grip.

“I’ll be sure to take good care of you… As long as you behave, that is.” He kissed along the bite in apology, but it didn’t stop his mouth from traveling, leaving even more bites where he knew no one would see. After all, you both had to remain professional once you left the room. Besides, you knew better than anybody that he loved being the only one to be aware of such marks.

From where I sat, I could feel the bulge that now pressed against his slacks, eager to be freed. He was a patient man though, chances are he had a lot more planned before he’d even think of removing those slacks. I decided that it wouldn’t hurt to tease him in return, lightly grinding against his hips from where I sat, smiling in satisfaction as I heard that beautiful, deep moan escape his lips.

“Now now, I didn’t tell you to do that, did I my little puppy?” He removed his hand from between my legs, a whine escaping me. He whispered in my ear once more, but this time, it was cold, commanding… Oh so enticing…

“Don’t do that again, do you understand me?” When I didn’t answer immediately, defiantly turning away, his hand quickly yanked me back, forcing me to look into those cold, grey eyes.

“I said, do you understand me?” I shivered at his tone, but the smile on my face easily gave away my true feelings.

“Yes…” I cried out feeling squeeze my thigh almost a bit too tightly.

“‘Yes’ what?”

“Yes Master…”

“Good puppy~”

The hand on my thigh relinquished it’s grip, moving back between my legs, and he released my face, allowing me to freely move it once more. He still punished me, moving his fingers even slower than before, and though it wasn’t that big of a punishment, it was still practicially torture…

… It wouldn’t hurt to just see how far he was willing to go, would it?

I smirked, grinding against his clothed erection once more.

“Puppy…” I ignored his warning, continuing.

The change was almost instant.

I yelped as I was suddenly forced onto his desk, a few papers flying about as he bent over me, keeping me pinned to the hard wood.

“And to think you were doing so well… I’ll just have to remind you of who’s in charge here…”

Once again, he forced my head to face him, but this time, he didn’t speak, instead forcing his tongue into my mouth in a harsh, hungry kiss that was quickly leaving me breathless. It didn’t help that he was finally grinding against me, the hard, greedy pace he chose making me cry out in delight as his fingers pinched and rubbed my clit so roughly, I was already seeing stars within just moments…

And then it all stopped.

I looked back in confusion, only to see an all-to-smug smile on his face as he started loosening his tie.

“What, did you really think I’d spoil you? Hands behind your back.” Wanting more, I didn’t even hesitate, Divus quickly binding them together with his tie. He still didn’t continue, searching through one of the desk’s drawers for something, his eyes gleaming in delight once he spotted what he was looking for.

It was a gleaming, silver chain… A leash, to be more specific.

He paused for a moment, giving an opportunity to reject said leash, but once he realized I wasn’t backing down, he hooked it securely to my collar, the cold metal falling upon my bare skin making me shiver.

“Alright, let’s go!” He lightly patted me, before moving away from the desk. I was confused, but followed after him. He paused, pointing downwards.

“Ah ah, on your knees Pet.” I could feel my face growing even hotter, but I followed his command, much to his delight. I followed behind, wondering if he had a plan, or just wanted to see me walk around like this. Either way, there was a sense of dread for what was to come…

After we’d walked around the room for a bit, we finally we nearing his desk once more, but he stopped. I looked at him in confusion, only to see him wrapping his end of the leash around a tall lamp, close enough to his desk that I could crawl over had I really wanted to.

“M-Master?” His hair lightly ruffled my hair, the gesture a nice contrast to everything else that's happened so far.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you here alone, but I’m not going to spoil you either, not until you beg for it like the mutt you are…” He kneeled down, giving me a soft kiss that contrasted the rest of his actions.

“Remember, if you don’t like this, tell me…” I smiled, kissing him back just as sweetly, before giving him a confident smirk.

“I won’t beg so easily…” He smirked, giving me one last kiss before heading to his desk, pulling out a stack of papers and getting to work. I simply sat down, ready to see how long it’d take before he got impatient...

…  
…...  
………

It’s been 15 minutes…

He must’ve noticed me staring, giving me a smirk before going back to his work.

This was so unfair… How could he be so composed damnit!? Meanwhile over here I could only feel myself growing more frustrated, knowing those fingers were being wasted on a pen instead of me… If my hands weren’t bound still, oh, I would’ve easily had the upper hand… Oh fine, he could win this time!

“Masssterrrr…” He didn’t bother sparing a glance over, but I could see his eyebrow raise.

“Yes Pet?”

“I’m lonelyyy.”

“Really? But I’m right here.” I pouted making sure to bite my lip and avert my eyes downwards. That always worked on him…

“I thought you said you were going to take good care of me…” Remembering how enticing he’d sounded, I unconsciously rubbed my thighs together, noticing the man turning his head just enough to see.

“I did, and I would've had someone decided to behave.” I decided at this point, I had to up the ante lest I be here all day. If he wouldn’t look at me, I’d force him to.

I started shuffling over to where he sat, seeing him spare another glance, scooting behind his desk and plopping my head between his thighs with a pout. I could hear his pen stop scribbling. It was working.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” I nuzzled against his thigh, looking directly into his eye.

“Please Master? I’m so lonely… I want to hear you praise me again…” He paused a moment in thought, petting me all the while (which was very much welcomed,) before telling me to move. I didn’t want to, but I obliged, watching as he started heading towards the door. I felt my gut fill with fear, only for it to wash away if relief as he slipped his fur coat off, hanging it on the coat rack. I sighed in relief as he returned, taking his seat again and petting me.

“Hey now, I wouldn’t just leave you alone like that! I’ll be sure to give you a warning next time though…” He kissed me on the forehead in apology, before leaning back in the chair, smiling as I quickly nestled back.

“Now, I’ll be sure to keep my promise, but you do have to earn it back. Since you’re already so comfortable down there, why don’t you use that little mouth of yours to show me just how much you want a treat?” Since my hands were still bound, he quickly undid his belt and slacks, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to allow his cock to spring out. I almost felt ashamed at how quickly my mouth water at the sight of it, so hard with precum leaking out of it…

He didn’t need to tell me twice. I slowly dragged my tongue up his shaft, eagerly lapping up the bit of precum at the tip, smiling as his hand made its way into my hair, lightly gripping it. I made sure he was watching me, smiling as I saw that light blush and those eyes lidded with desire… Even if it was a bit soon, I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity, parting my lips and taking the head of his cock in, giving it a light suck. He hummed in delight, his hand lightly pushing me further down. Well, who was I to deny my Master’s wishes?

I carefully bobbed up and down his shaft, smiling with each and every pant and groan that escaped his lips, the fire inside of me reigniting from just that alone. He even bucked into my mouth a few times, immediately losing his composure and apologizing, only to cut himself off with a groan when I’d give him an especially hard suck… I was actually a bit disappointed surprisingly when he’d lifted me off. From the look on his face though, it wouldn’t last for long. 

“You’re much too talented with that mouth of yours… At this rate, I won’t be able to properly take care of you… Stand up.” I did as he commanded, quickly clutching onto his vest once I was airborne, before being plopped onto his desk. I realized it was already cleared of everything important. Just how far ahead had he planned?

He untied my hands much to my relief, allowing me to rest them upon the desk, before slipping off my panties, which met the same fate as the long forgotten turtleneck, before he got onto his knees. This time, it was him nestled between my thighs, and from the gaze he gave me, I already knew I was in for a treat. He kissed along my thigh as he spoke, even giving it an occasional nibble or two, his hands working on removing his gloves. 

“Since you did such a good job, I’ll make sure to spoil you now my little Pet, so feel free to relax…” He smiled softly, nuzzling into my thigh, before kissing my lower lips, making me gasp.

He chose a slow, but through pace, his fingers parting my folds to allow his mouth better access to lick and suck wherever it chose… This time, it was my turn to gently grasp his hair, occasionally pulling him closure in the hopes of deriving more pleasure from him. Even if I could only see those shining grey eyes looking up at me, it was clear they were filled with delight, soon adding in fingers that curled and stretched within me… It had been so long, that I was already feeling much too sensitive from it all. He must’ve known, his fingers increasing the pace, curling against that spot within me that made me see stars… He gave my clit a harsh suck, and I was done for, my back arching as I writhed on the desk, Divus greedily licking up every last drop I gave him… Once he stood up, I flopped against his chest, the rumble of his chest from his laughter surprisingly comforting.

“Now now my little pet, we’re not quite done yet! After all, I did promise to take care of you completely…” I could feel his cock, lightly poking my thigh, and as tired as I was, I wanted it more than anything else in the world right now…

He turned me over, so my stomach rested upon the desk, (and thank goodness he did, because I doubt I could support myself otherwise) but it took a bit before he actually started. I could hear the clink of his belt crashing to the ground, so I could only assume that he was removing his own clothes. If only I could watch such a tantalizing sight…

“My cute little puppy… Looking just too enticing, all just for me… I’ll be sure to make you scream.”

Divus didn’t waste another moment, entering with a swift, hard thrust that already had me crying out.

I could feel those sharp nails of his digging into my hips as they pulled my into his every thrust, forcing himself as deeply as possible, the pain only adding to my excitement as I gripped onto the edge of the desk for some sort of leverage. Even then, the desk wasn’t much help as it was constantly being jerked out of place from our activities…

I felt the bare skin of his chest pressing against my back, his hand turning my face once more for a hungry, passionate kiss that stole whatever of my breath remained, and from the way his pace started to get somewhat erratic, I could only assume that he’d already been much too pent up to keep this up for long. I broke away from the kiss, staring him right in the eyes with a tired smile.

“M-Master… Please come inside me… Claim me as your own…”

“Haah… If that’s what my darling little puppy desires…” 

I found myself pushed harder against the desk, one of my legs lifted onto it as he started to go even harder, and God if I was seeing stars before, I don’t even have a clue of what I was seeing now! Once I felt his fingers slip down to my clit, roughly pinching and playing with it? It was all over. I screamed, my entire body trembled from my second orgasim of the day. I fell completely limp against the desk, whining as he still continued to pound into me a few more times, before he slammed into me one last time, groaning deeply as his seed filled me up deep inside…

We were both tired, sweaty, and exhausted… Yet we still had the energy to laugh after everything that happened. He pulled out, a shiver running down my spine from feeling his cum seep down my thighs, and quickly pulled me into his arms, flopping back down on the recliner, nuzzling into my shoulder.

“You were so good darling… But tell me, and be honest now… Did you enjoy it?” I didn’t even hesitate, kissing his neck (since it was the only part of him I could reach without having to move.)

“It was a bit embarrassing at first… But I loved every moment of it Divus… Though, I would like to get out of this collar, at least. I’ve been wearing it all day…” He chuckled, his hand lightly rubbing circles into my thigh.

“Oh, of course! I figure it’d be that way, especially if you aren’t used to it! The key should be in my c-... Wait…”

“... Divus?” He was silent for a moment, thinking deeply, before a truly apologetic look crossed his face.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wear the collar a bit longer dear… I seem to have left the key in my favorite coat...:” A thick silence passed between us, before I chuckled. 

“I didn’t even know that coat had pockets…” He kissed my forehead, before resting his head on my shoulder once more.

“You aren’t mad?” Smiling softly, I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

“Of course not. It’s not like you planned this. Besides…”

“If it means I can be your puppy for just a little longer, then it’s worth the wait…”


End file.
